1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to rechargeable batteries in information handling systems and more particularly to a method and system for mitigating premature wear out of a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of information handling systems include portable devices such as notebook computers, MP3 players, personal data assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, cellular phones, cordless phones, tablet computers or any device a user may carry for use from one location to another and which includes a processor for processing data. These portable devices are typically powered by a rechargeable battery.
In general, charging capacity of rechargeable batteries decreases with repeated charges and discharges. Hence, the duration of a rechargeable battery from an effective full charge to an effective full drain will gradually decrease over time until the battery's end of life is reached. Once the battery's end of life is reached, the battery has to be replaced.
Presently, early battery replacements have been a common user complaint. To quell such complaints, projected end of life of rechargeable batteries is being provided. Since the projected end of life of the batteries is provided, it is necessary that the batteries last as long as or nearly as long as projected, lest users continue to complain of early battery replacements.